Roto
by Sara Kovac
Summary: [Oneshot CamChase] Chase, su experiencia en el amor y su relación con Cameron. Situado en la temporada 3.


**Disclaimer:** En fin... no sé exactamente de dónde ha salido esto, supongo que de algún spoiler suelto y de mi imaginación, sobre todo. Eso quiere decir que no tengo derechos sobre él, aunque parezca lo contrario.Más que un CamChase, aunque también, es un POV Chase. O mitad y mitad. En fin, espero que os guste.

Dedicado a las chicas del Club Camchase, porque nosotras lo valemos: **Ester, Elli, DramaQueezIzzie, Sylvita, etc**. A mis lectoras habituales, que ya sabéis quién sois, y diría que en especial a** Penny** y a **Gala** porque ambas me dieron preciosos trocitos de Chase en ff.

Disfrutadlo.

_The sea it swells like a sore head and the night it is aching_

_Two lovers lie with no sheets on their bed_

_And the day it is breaking_

U2, Electrical Storm

**ROTO**

Está amaneciendo. Esta noche no ha dormido demasiado, sólo a ratos, pero aún así se siente bien. Descansado, relajado bajo las sábanas. Fuera hace frío y desde la noche anterior no ha dejado de llover, pero en la cama se está bien, tranquilo, seguro. Ni siquiera necesita moverse. Y de cualquier manera, se guardaría mucho de hacerlo. Apenas se atreve a respirar para no despertarla. Está demasiado dulce, demasiado guapa para romper la magia del momento. Le encanta mirarla mientras duerme.

Es cuando puede hacerlo tranquilamente. En el trabajo tiene que tener cuidado de que nadie lo note, no sabe muy bien cuál es la razón pero ambos han decidido mantenerlo así. Y aún cuando están solos a veces ella parece cohibirse cuando nota los ojos de él sobre su cuerpo, así que normalmente tiene que hacerlo con cuidado. Le gusta mirarla. Especialmente cuando ella no se da cuenta, cuando está inmiscuida en sus cosas o en sus propios pensamientos, o cuando duerme, como ahora.

No entiende muy bien cómo ha llegado a ocurrir, como después de aquella primera noche hubo otra, y otra más, noches casuales en las que alguno de los dos, generalmente ella, buscó consuelo en brazos del otro. Pero había sido así, y ahora una vez más estaban juntos, habían estado piel contra piel, y había dormido bajo las mismas sábanas. Y como siempre, en cuanto sonara el despertador él se marcharía a casa a ducharse y a cambiarse de ropa, y se encontrarían en la sala de diagnósticos saludándose como si no se hubieran visto desde el día anterior. Era irónico, pero era así. La vida en ocasiones es irónica. No todo tiene un modo lógico de ser. Por ejemplo, el amor.

Robert Chase siempre tuvo la mala costumbre de enamorarse de quien no debía. La primera chica fue una joven de dieciséis años que le daba clases particulares de lengua cuando estaba en el colegio, a los trece. Estaba absolutamente loco por ella. Era guapa, lista, no le trataba con condescendencia pese a ser mayor que él. Fue su primer beso, en su habitación, inclinados ambos sobre los ejercicios de gramática. Ella se separó mirándole con una sonrisa dulce, triste, y le dijo que tenía novio. Ya estaba. Primer amor y primer corazón roto. Con las siguientes tampoco fue mejor. Ninguna fue la buena chica que le convenía, siempre estaban con otro y jugaban a dos bandas, o se metían en líos, o le rechazaban de plano, aunque el colmo fue la sadomasoquista. Quizá, en una explicación freudiana, el hecho de buscar mujeres conflictivas fue la consecuencia de buscar en ellas el reflejo de su madre. Siempre fue el juguete de las mujeres. El buen chico que se enamoraba y con el que las chicas se enrollaban sólo porque era guapo. Era demasiado inocente, o demasiado débil, para darse cuenta de esas cosas. Acudió al seminario escapando de la trampa que le resultaba el amor, y salió de él sabiendo que no serviría para nada, excepto para sentirse culpable.

Cameron no era conflictiva. El único problema era que no sentía por él lo mismo que él sentía por ella. En su mente, aunque ella quisiera convencerse de lo contrario, sólo había sitio para dos hombres, dos hombres rotos. Uno era su desaparecido marido y el otro era House. Dos personas con las que no podía estar. O al menos, en el caso del último, que no le convenían. Cameron sufría demasiado, era demasiado sensible, demasiado comprometida con todo. Ella quería arreglar a House, recomponer las piezas, coser las heridas, y cuando no lo consiguiera se deprimiría, se pondría furiosa con él y consigo misma. Y lo último que quería Chase era verla sufrir. Habría sido mucho más fácil si además de buscar en él compañía y consuelo hubiera buscado algo más. ¿Por qué no dejaba de intentar arreglar a otros y se daba cuenta de que la solución era arreglarse a sí misma? Ese día él estaría dispuesto a recomponer las piezas y coser las heridas. Pero no se puede tratar a quien no quiere ser tratado.

¿Por qué?

El despertador sonará dentro de tres minutos. Está deseando que ella abra los ojos, de poder brindarle una sonrisa en cuanto lo haga. Quizá estando a su lado un día ella terminará por recurrir a él. De verdad. De una vez por todas.

Le gustaría que por una vez en su vida las cosas salieran bien. Que House dejara de meterse con él, de considerarle un incompetente, o como mínimo, que no le maltratara físicamente. Le gustaría olvidar sus crisis de fe, estar seguro de lo que siente, de lo que piensa, tener la convicción de que hace lo que debe. De que lo que está haciendo es la opción correcta, de que está llevando su vida por el buen camino y no hacia una caída en picado.

Pero no existe el buen camino. O tal vez lo que no existe es la forma de averiguar cuál es el buen camino.

-¿Todo bien?

Una voz femenina y soñolienta emerge del silencio de la habitación. Chase maldice para sus adentros. Ha estado demasiado ocupado en lamentarse que se ha perdido el momento en que ella ha abierto los ojos.

-No he dormido mucho.- se disculpa él, sin saber qué decir.

Los labios de Cameron se curvan en una sonrisa ligera, suave, despreocupada.

-Se te nota.- dice.- Prepárate, porque House ya tiene su motivo de hoy para meterse contigo. Pensará que te has pasado la noche por ahí.

Me he pasado la noche lejos, piensa él mientras le devuelve la sonrisa, pero no por ahí.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Cameron se sienta en la cama, tirando de la sábana para que cubra su torso desnudo. Su mirada parece preocupada, sinceramente preocupada..- Esa sonrisa se ve... triste.

Él se incorpora a su vez y la besa, besos cortos, rápidos, desesperados. La besa con dolor por todo lo que ha estado pensando. Porque sabe que fuera de esa habitación y de esa cama no hay nada y no quiere seguir en la nada.

-No quiero perderte.- le susurra mientras la abraza, mientras intenta que sus brazos abarquen todo el cuerpo de su compañera, de su amiga, de su amante. Quiere que toda la piel posible esté en contacto, para que el recuerdo de su perfume y de su calor le dure todo el día, o hasta que vuelvan a tener otro encuentro como éste, sea cuando sea.

-Estoy aquí.- finaliza ella, en voz baja, calmada, como se le habla a un niño asustado.

En ese momento el despertador salta y empieza a sonar. El pitido electrónico, grave, destemplado, rompe todo lo bonito y dramático que podía existir en aquel momento. Cameron deja de abrazarlo y su mano golpea el botón de apagado del despertador. Le acaricia el rostro, mirándole hasta el fondo de sus ojos inmensamente claros. Él se pregunta qué busca al mirarle así. Razones, quizá.

Ella fuerza una sonrisa y se levanta, sin decir una palabra más, envolviéndose en la bata que dejó a los pies de la cama la noche anterior. Por un momento, la imagen que inunda la mente de él es el cabello castaño de la joven cayendo sobre sus hombros, sobre la piel perfecta de su espalda, hasta que esta se cubre de algodón estampado.

Camina hasta el cuarto de baño y la puerta se cierra tras ella. Tras unos instantes, el rumor de la ducha llega hasta los oídos de Chase. Y sonríe, derrotado, con un punto de ironía que lo hace sentir un poco menos frágil.

Aún no está tan roto como para que ella le ame.


End file.
